


Curselings

by rabidtime, tol_critter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_critter/pseuds/tol_critter
Summary: A curse witch meet a another witch after he stole her item and destroy it. This story/fic is not base around really any of the owl house character early on but later they be around not all the time me and my friend are writing this fic hope you love this think of this as like a series after The Egg before I can get it sequel out after I'm done plotting it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Barcus & Edric Blight & Jerbo, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 1





	Curselings

It was Friday on the Isles, and Henri “Tol” Critter just got out of Hexside, walking home with her chimera, who’s named Uno, Duo and Tres. She was stressed out from all the exams today and wanted to relax. Looking over at the calming river she’s passing by, and seeing that no-one is there, she smiles.

"Hey Uno, do you think you can take my stuff home please?" Uno nodded and picked up her bag. Now she only has a book and her water bottle with her.

"Thanks Uno, give mom this note telling her where I’m at, ok?" Uno sped off towards home. She walked over to a tree and rested on it. Her skin turned pale and she grew horns, fur, claws, talons, and a long tail, now she looks half cursed. Placing the water bottle down beside her, she opens her book and begins to read. There was no one around to judge her, and the sound of the river running was peaceful as well. 

Suddenly, there was movement in the water. At first, she thought it was nothing. After a moment, she heard a clicking sound, so she looked over and saw a weird looking demon just about to grab her water bottle.

"Hey!" The demon grabs it and bolts towards the water, so Tol gives chase. He lept into the water and Tol froze by it, since she’s unable to swim. The demon then floats onto his back, tail wrapping around a log while eyeing his catch.

"Hey give that back, NOW!" He looked and saw an angry witch, their own tail thumping angrily on the ground while shouting at him. He sticks his tongue out.

"No I won't, it's shiny and I'm gonna chew on it." The demon said. Tol froze, she wasn't expecting an answer like that, she looked at the demon and asked. 

"Are you a demon or what?" He looked at her and smiled, barring some sharp teeth.

"I'm a witch with a curse, no clue how it happened, but here I am." He said. Tol was shocked, he was a cursed witch like her. She was about to ask another question, until the sound of teeth hitting against metal caught her attention. The...witch had started to chew on her bottle, but it’s tougher than he thought and weird to bite on because of the shape. 

"Hey, don’t chew on my water bottle, I don’t want any bite marks on it!" He glared annoyedly at her and bit the bottle in half without any effort. She stumbles back and watches the bottle being destroyed like it was cheap plastic. A couple of metal shards flung their way towards Tol, she grabbed them and put the shards in her pockets.

"Ok, this was fun and all, but bye!" The cursed witch said. He started to swim away and he heard her shouting with anger.

"I shall have my revenge, just you wait!" He looks back, then waves and giggles before disappearing under water. She picked up her book and a few shards of what was left of her water bottle. Then she made her way home to meet a relieved mother. 

"Oh, Henri! Are you ok, what took you so long?" Tol reach into her pocket and pull out some of the shards.

"Another curse witch like me, they took my water bottle and chewed it up." Tol said annoyed, while grabbing a small jar and placing the metal bits into it, labeling today’s date onto it. "October 27, 2020."

"What did this cursed witch look like, Henri?" She closed her eyes to remember what he looked like.

"He had thick fur all over him, from his head to his tail, and on his limbs too. But his neck, underarms, part of his legs, and part of his tail tip had scales. Scutes, to be specific." She explained. Tol’s mom nodded and started to make dinner for them. Tol grabbed a notebook and began to draw what she guessed she had met. After a while, dinner was made and she’s finished with her drawing. Tol’s mom took a look at it and froze. 

"Henri... are you sure that’s what they looked like?" Tol looked at her mom and back at the drawing, then nodded. She placed her plate down and they had dinner. After dinner, her mom grabbed her hand and grips them tightly.

"Henri, that witch’s curse looks just like the Titan River Beast." Tol’s eyes widened at that, and she shook her head.

"Nah, that's just a legend! No one knows what it looks like and people believe it already moved away." Tol’s mom had a worried look on her face, she then sighs.

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Tol thought for a moment. 

"I'm gonna get payback for what he did to my water bottle and get some more answers from him.” she clenches her fist, and waves it dramatically. “I shall get revenge for my bottle!”

Tol’s mom looked exasperatedly at her and nodded, she then asked her something. 

"If you do capture him, please bring him here so I can ask some questions." Tol’s eyes widened, her mom rarely wanted to talk to anyone. Hesitantly nodding, she then headed towards her room. Uno was in there, already sleeping. 

When Tol gets to bed, an old dream returns, where a beast once saved her life. She woke up the next day not remembering it, planning a trap for her target. She sets up everything for her plans. She gathered everything shiny around the market to use against him and bought -stole- some enchanted rope to tie him up. She spent an hour gathering the necessary things for her plan. 

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing with all that stuff?” someone asked, Tol look at the stand, then smile and wave.

“Hey Eda! I'm getting revenge for my water bottle.” Tol said with a growl, Eda smirk and waved her over.

“Who could have messed with you and gotten away unscathed?” Eda asks, Tol pull out what’s left of her water bottle and show them to Eda. Eda raised a brow, as she was confused at Tol's answer.

“The bastard legit chewed my water bottle up and swam away after that.” Tol said fuming. Eda cackled hard at that, which made Tol glare at her. After she finished laughing, she wiped away some tears in her eyes and got serious.

“Ok, so what is your plan to get pay back, kid?” Eda asks, so Tol brings out a paper about her plan. They spend an hour just talking about how they can make it work better. After doing the finishing touches on the plan, she waved goodbye to Eda and headed to the spot.

She got there and started to set the trap up. The pile of shiny metal is in the middle of it as a lure, around the pile and under the sand/gravel is the rope that would bind him up, once tripped. Climbing up the nearest tree, she waited for him to appear so she could get her answers.

  
  


**_\---------------------------------------------------4 hours later----------------------------------------------------------_ **

  
  


Tol was switched from dozing off and awake, until she heard a splash. So she looked up and saw him. The curse witch that chewed up her bottle. 

She got lower onto the branch and waited. He slowly crawled out of the water towards the pile, then stopped and stood up. He sniffed the air, looked around to search for anyone he couldn't smell or see, finally he picked up one of the metal pieces. That’s when all the enchanted rope binds his arms and legs together, making him drop to the ground. Tol jumps down from her hiding spot and walks towards the cursed witch. She crouches down in front of him and smirks, he growls and looks dead into her eyes.

“It's you, from yesterday. Did you make this trap?” the witch asked, Tol nodded, with the smug smirk still on her face.

“Yup! I told you yesterday, that I'm gonna get my revenge on you for chewing up my bottle, didn’t I?” Tol said, the witch just rolled his eyes and sat up.

“Ok, so what now? Gonna beat me to death or what, torture me or something?” he questioned her, Tol’s smirk dropped and she gave him a shocked look, shaking her head and standing up.

“What!? What do you take me for, a psychopath? It's just a water bottle. What I want is answers.” Tol said, he gave her an amused look and brought his arms up to his mouth.

“Good luck, with the toughest rope -enchanted as well- you’re not getting out of this.” Tol said, wagging her tail in victory. 

The witch bit onto the rope and the sound of popping reached Tol’s ears, she looked and saw the rope around his wrist, bit clean off. He drew a spell circle and untied his ankles, but then he got pounced. Pushing Tol off of him, he tried to draw a spell circle, but Tol landed on her talons and quickly pounced on him again, claws digging into his shoulder. 

She tried to bite his face but he held her back, then he noticed her tail was close to his jaws, so he bit onto it. Tol’s whole body tensed from the pain and dropped to the ground, looking up and seeing his tail. She lunges forward and bit onto his own tail, hearing him yelp in surprise from this. They both stayed still, still growling and hissing at each other. The witch adds pressure to his bite to get her to let go but then she bite down harder as well.

“Let. Go!” the witch growls out, muffled, adding more pressure to the bite, so Tol bit down harder again and growls back.

“No.”

They stay like this for a while, adding pressure to each other bites to get the other to let go. Then Tol had an idea, she relaxed a little but not letting the tail go.

“Hey, if I let you go, you let go and don't run off like last time, deal?” Tol said muffled, the witch stayed quiet, thinking, then sighs.

“Deal.” he said, Tol let go of his tail and he released her own tail as well. She sat down and patted the ground, telling him to sit down. He stared at her incredulously, then sat down a few feet away from her. She clapped her hands together and took a deep breath.

“Ok, question time. What is your full name? Mine is Henri Critter, but Henri or Tol is fine.” Tol said, he looked at her then stretched his arms out.

“My name is Rabid Time but Rabid is fine. Not my real name though, I burned that one away years ago.” Rabid said, Tol nodded then thought for her next question.

“Ok, question two: where do you go to school? I never see you anywhere near Hexside.” Tol ask, Rabid sighs at this.

“Well, I wish to go to Hexside, but my parents spellbound me to Glandus. I hate it there, the only way for me to get free from the spell, is to one: graduate from that hellhole, or two: destroy it down to it’s very foundations.” Rabid responded, Tol was shocked at his words, she never heard of a parent spellbinding their kid to a school.

“...sounds rough. Ok I have more questions, but I'm only gonna ask 3 for now, you cool with that?” Tol ask, Rabid looked at her and nodded to that.

“Ok, my mom wanted me to bring you over so she can ask questions, but also... are you the Titan River Beast?” Tol ask, he got tense and rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

“Yes, I’m the “Titan River Beast”, but most rumors aren't true though. Like, I attack anyone, or I'm pure evil. It's not like that 100%. Most of the time when people go missing, it is because the “Curse Hunters” are trying to capture me, so... I killed them.” Rabid explained calmly, Tol stood up at this, looking at Rabid, shocked.

“How!? They said the Titan River beast is a giant beast, pretty much impossible to beat. But, you are TINY compared to the so-called legend.” Tol said. Rabid was about to answer her, but then a fire spell landed beside them.

"Titan River Beast, surrender now or face unmissible torture!" the Curse Hunter’s leader said, Rabid growled and stood up, glaring at them.

"Really? You all try for what, 7 or 8 years? And you guys always get killed." Rabid said, slowly growing bigger. Tol stepped back, seeing Rabid had grown; he looked mostly cursed now and twice his normal size. 

He charges at them, biting, kicking, tail smacking witches left and right. Tol wanted to join but she was afraid what would happen, then a spell almost hit her. She looked where it came from and saw more witches.

"Capture that cursed witch too, she will be useful in the future." The Curse Hunter said, Tol growled and drew a spell circle, pointing her index finger at them like a gun and firing fire spells at them. 

Rabid saw more witches coming; he was getting tired of them already. He let out a deep bellow, causing everyone to froze and looked at him. He grew and grew, everyone getting successively paler as he keeps growing. When he was done, he's 50 ft long and had a huge body and claws to match, he then let out a roar and attacked the mob. 

Witches were retreating from the battle but it was useless; they were killed before they could even take a step. Tol fell down, watching the giant beast ripping and snapping witches, like they were nothing more than paper and sticks. 

After 30 minutes, no more Curse Hunters were left alive, Rabid turned around and slowly walked towards Tol. She threw her arms up, waiting for a quick death, but nothing happened. She looked and saw a mostly cursed Rabid offering a hand to her. She took it and got helped up.

"Sorry you had to see that, they are Curse Hunters, those scum attack and harvest cursed witches for their own messed up purposes." Rabid explains gruffly, Tol can only nod at that. He handed her his scroll and sent something to her as her eyes widened. It was a recording of the whole battle, from start to finish.

"Why did you give me this video?" Tol ask, Rabid looked back and shrugged.

"You can say that you seen the Titan River Beast in person and lived to tell the story." Rabid said.

Tol was speechless, then she heard a splash. Rabid was swimming away, then she quickly yelled.

"Hey! You better be here tomorrow, I need more answers!" Tol yelled, Rabid glanced at her and smiled.

"OK, but I might be late because of school! " Rabid yelled back before disappearing into the river.

Tol walked home, after that event she was exhausted. She got home and walked inside, when her mom asked her questions. But Tol was too tired to answer them. She went to her bedroom and plopped onto her bed, immediately falling asleep to be ready for tomorrow's school, and meeting with the Titan River Beast, the most dangerous creature known to live closely to Bonesborough.

* * *

Pics  
Fully cursed Rabid-

Mostly cursed Rabid(about 3/4 cursed)

Tol and Rabid(height comparison)-

Author- rabidtime/ tol_critter

Images- tol_critter


End file.
